WindClan
__NOEDITSECTION__ =General Information = “'''WindClan cats are known for their love of open spaces. They live on open fields, or moorland, where they catch their main prey of hares and rabbits. Of all four Clans, they are the least used to wet ground, preferring the grassy ground of the moors, which they sleep on. They do not like to sleep in the shelter of dens because they prefer the fresh air. They are fiercely loyal and tough. They can also be nervous and quick to flee, due to lack of cover on the moor. In the old forest home, they took pride in being the closest Clan to the Moonstone, where the leaders and medicine cats went to share tongues with StarClan, and they often find themselves blessed to be the closest Clan to StarClan, both physically and spiritually since they do not live in an environment surrounded by trees or many shrubs that block their view of Silverpelt. They are considered the fastest of the Clan cats, and are considered to be the most quick witted amongst the other Clans. They are also the easiest to be offended and are the least likely to start battles between other Clans. The pelts of WindClan favor shades of gray and brown, perhaps as a natural outgrowth of the camouflage those colors provide. Of all the Clans, they have the deepest knowledge of Twolegs from seeing them on the farms that surround their territory.”''' :::::::::::::::— Warriors Wiki Prey Status: Moderate Herb Status: Moderate Current Harbinger: Alderstar =Leader Line = #Pigeonstar - Founder #Moorstar #Sagestar #Flowerstar #Mothstar #Pheasantstar #Elmstar - Last harbinger before the Seekings #'Alderstar' =Territory = The WindClan moors territory is located in what Twolegs call Windover Moor. The territory also includes Twoleg places such as the border, Windover Farm. Landmarks in this territory include: *'Camp' - It is tucked into a natural dip in the sandy moors. This makes the camp sheltered from wind, but easy to attack. *'Abandoned badger set' - A tunnel once used by a badger. *'The Gorge' - A deep gorge cut by the river in the terrain, border with RiverClan. Apprentices are forbidden to go near it. *'Twoleg farm' - The northwest border of the territory is marked by a farm. Ravenpaw and Barley live there many years ago. *'Outlook Rock' - A large rock on the border heading towards Fourtrees. From here, everything can be seen across the moors. The camp is very well hidden, surrounded by a tangle of gorse. An old legend says that Windstar, the founder, scooped out a pawful of sand to make the hollow for the camp. There are no proper dens. The harbinger, neophytes, and civilians prefer to sleep under the open sky, although in bad weather, they retreat in burrows made by rabbits, foxes or badgers. The leader has a den behind the Tallrock, but he never sleeps there. The Tallrock is a large boulder used by the harbinger for special ceremonies. The elder's den and nursery are dens along the gorse wall surrounding the camp. In the lake territories :The lake territory for WindClan is called Hare Hill by Twolegs. The borders of the Clan have Twoleg names, such as the Hare Hill Riding Stables and Hare Hill road. Landmarks here include: *'Camp' - A shallow scoop in the ground open to the sky. *'Moonpool stream' - A stream marking WindClan's northern border, which was once shared with ThunderClan. Leads up to the Moonpool. *'Horseplace' - The fence of Horseplace marks the Southern border of WindClan. Their heavy hooves make cats stay away from them. *'Lake shore' - WindClan is located on the eastern shore of the Lake. :A giant boulder resides in the center of the camp. This is called the Tallrock, where the harbinger makes his speeches. A gorse bush against the rock is the nursery. In another boulder is the medicine cat's den. The harbinger, neophytes, civilians and the regent sleep in the center underneath the sky. In bad weather, they retreat in burrows made by rabbits, foxes or badgers. There is also an old badger set where the elders sleep. =Ranks= Harbinger: the leader & over all commander of the group. Regent: helps to keep the clan in control alongside the harbinger, second in line to lead Shamans: the basic healers of the clan. Combatants: high-class warriors who make the accessories around the clan. they hunt on a more strict basis and assist with the deputy on patrol times. Class 1 Civilian: Warriors who help gather herbs for the shamans when they are low on supplies. Class 2 Civilian: Warriors that fight in battle. Class 1 Neophyte: Apprentices who are mentored by class 1 civilians Class 2 Neophyte: Apprentices who are mentored by class 2 civilians Kit: A kit who is less than 6 moons old, still in the nursery. Queens: The queens of the clan who are nursing their litter or have a litter that's old enough to venture outside the den Veterans: Retired warriors who spend their days in the elders' den. =Credits = Territory descriptions and overview used from the Warriors Wiki page for WindClan.